Kisses
by XxAshvampprincessxX
Summary: A few drabbles between the oldest Sakamaki brother, Shu and my OC. Sachiko. Please enjoy and review :D


**Hi everyone! :D Man, it's been a while. Okay, so I recently started watching Diabolik Lovers. And what can I say, it's pretty good. All those smexy boys ;) Yui sure is lucky. And yet she runs around complaining. Pssshh anyways, here's a couple of drabbles between the oldest Sakamaki brother, Shu, and my OC, Sachiko Kato. And yes, I edited the cover picture for this fanfic. Here's just a little treat for you all. I hope to be updating and posting more things soon so, enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Kiss on the Cheek**

Sitting on the large sofa with his eyes closed, Shu looked so peaceful. Well, at least to Sachiko Koto. _Not just peaceful, _the young girl thought to herself, _but...beautiful too..._Sachiko was seated beside him, and she couldn't help but blush at her own foolish thoughts.

Feeling the girl's intense stare, the blonde vampire cracked open one ocean blue eye.

Realizing that she had been caught staring, the human teenager blushed madly and quickly looked away, twiddling with her fingers nervously.

_Humans,_ Shu mentally disapproved and once again, he closed his eyes, the classical music playing through his ear buds relaxing him considerably.

"Ah, Shu - san, I'm so-" Sachiko stopped short the minute she saw that the vampire once again had his eyes closed. Cocking her head to the side, she waved a hand in front of his face. _No response..._swallowing, the girl blushed once again. And, gathering all her courage, she leaned up and placed a quick and light kiss on his cheek.

The eldest brother's lips twitched into a small smile. "Took you long enough, baka."

* * *

**Kiss on the Forehead**

"Shu - san!" Sachiko exclaimed in utter shock. Her surprised sea green eyes locked on the blonde vampire who was currently walking along the edge of the mansion roof.

Quickly, she raced inside the house, ran up several flights of stairs, until she reached the door to the roof. Trying to be as careful as possible, she began walking along the edge of the roof - towards the eldest of the Sakamaki brothers.

"Shu - san, you really should be careful," Sachiko chided softly, "Trying to balance on the roof like that...you could fall -"

The girl was suddenly cut off by Shu grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him. Placing his hand on the side of her face he bent his face down to her level and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Baka, don't worry about me."

* * *

**First Kiss**

"Oi, Shu - san...what are you doing in the bathtub?" Sachiko cocked her head to the side, looking at the blonde vampire with a confused look on her face.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked, his eyes closed peacefully, "I'm taking a bath."

"What? But...you still have your clothes on." The girl protested.

The eldest of the Sakamaki brothers heaved a heavy sigh. "What does it matter?" Leaning back, he slowly began to sink beneath the water.

"Shu - san!" Acting quickly and without thinking, Sachiko reached out and grabbed his hand, before he could completely dive beneath the shallow waves.

Shu froze, his eyes widening in shock.

"Gngh..." The human girl winced as his grip on her hand tightened. "Shu - san..."

"..." The vampire was unresponsive.

"Shu - san!" The girl tried again, a tad more forcefully. A small whimper escaped her lips, "Y - You're hurting me..."

That seemed to snap him out of his daze. Slowly, his dark blue eyes trailed upwards, only to see the human girl shaking. His lips pulled down into a frown, and the normal bored expression once again returned to his face. And with a quick tug of her wrist, he pulled her into the water.

Sachiko gasped as she came in contact with the lukewarm water, her clothes becoming entirely soaked. Her body landed on top of Shu's, and before she could process much of anything, his lips were against her's.

Eyes widening in shock, her cheeks flamed red. However, as the sixteen year old gazed at the vampire's peaceful face, she relaxed and melted into the kiss.

Gasping for air, Sachiko pulled away, her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed.

"Baka," Shu grumbled, "you're already hot. Are you that excited?"

Placing her hands on his shoulders, the human girl leaned in and pressed her lips against his once again.

"Ha," Shu breathed, "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

**Kiss on the Nose**

"Hehe," Sachiko giggled, her sea green eyes twinkling with delight. "What's wrong Shu - san? Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing." He stated in a bored tone, though his cheeks still remained slightly tinted pink.

The girl giggled again. "Yes you are. Is it because of the current position we're in?" She asked curiously, noting that she was sitting on top of him.

"Tch, straddling a man's hips," He chided, "it must be a plus for you."

The green haired girl pouted, her brow creasing. "It's not my fault that a tree root tripped me."

"No, you're just unbelievably ungraceful." Shu mumbled, his usual bored facade returning once again.

Sachiko just giggled and leaned down to lightly peck his nose. "You know, you're cute when you blush."

* * *

**Kiss on the Hand**

"How are they?" Sachiko asked curiously, watching as Shu popped one of the sugary treats in his mouth.

"It's adequate." He replied as he grabbed another one and popped it into his mouth.

"Ah, good." She smiled and grabbed the empty glass container. "I should probably clean up -" The girl stopped short when the small glass bowl slipped from her finger tips and fell to the floor, shattering to pieces.

"Shit." Sachiko cursed as she reached down to pick up the glass pieces. "Ungh!" The small cry followed by an intoxicating scent filled the room.

"Oi, now what did you do?" Shu asked, his oceanic eyes drifting down to the human girl kneeled on the ground.

"Mhm..." The teenage girl clutched her wounded hand to her chest, a small trail of blood already dripping down her wrist from the small cut. Suddenly, Shu reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her injured hand towards him. "Ah...Shu - san...?"

"Hold still." The blonde vampire stated firmly and lifted her hand to his mouth. Gently, he began lapping at the blood that came forward from the wound, until it sealed.

"Mmph!" Sachiko flinched as Shu's fangs sank into her palm.

Pulling away, the eldest Sakamaki brother licked the blood from the two puncture wounds. When they had sealed, he pressed his lips against the two small holes.

"Uh...S - Shu - san...?" The girl stuttered, a blush settling over her cheeks.

"The wounds should heal rather quickly," He explained, "my saliva will keep them sealed."

The girl's sea green eyes locked on the two puncture wounds in her hand, as well as the small cut from the glass. "Ah, t - thank you, Shu - san."

"Hn," Was all he said as he got up and left the room.

* * *

**Kiss on the Neck**

"Shu - san? Are you awake?"

"I am now..." The blonde vampire mumbled and slowly opened one oceanic eye. "You're so annoying...what do you want?"

"You're lying on my bed..." Sachiko began nervously, "I...I was going to go to sleep."

"Then lie down next to me." He mumbled, "I don't have the energy to move."

"Eh?!" The teenager blushed madly. But, as she gazed at the peaceful vampire, she came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to budge. So, with shaky legs, she crawled onto the bed and laid beside him, her head resting against the headboard. Gazing up at the ceiling, she allowed her mind to wander.

_Such a beautiful night...the sun should be coming up pretty soon...!_

*Lick*

Gasping at the sudden wet feeling on her neck, Sachiko rolled off the bed, landing on the floor with a loud thud.

"Eh? What are you doing?" Shu arched an eyebrow.

"U - Umm..." The human girl blushed, and placed her hand on the side of her neck. "Y - You surprised me, by licking my neck like that!"

"There was a neck in front of me," The vampire shrugged, "So I was going to suck some blood, or so I thought...I've never seen someone go so far to keep their blood from being sucked though..."

"Eh, that's not -"

"Never mind," The nineteen year old sighed. "But...you wanted me to get off your bed, didn't you? In that case...this will go faster if you let me have some blood."

"Huh?" Sachiko cocked her head to the side, struck dumfounded.

"Feeding me a meal of your blood will give me enough energy to move." Shu explained, "Or do you truly intend to wait until I feel like moving?"

"Hm," The girl's gaze drifted to the ground. Slowly, she got to her feet and walked over towards the relaxed vampire. "I - If you have blood...you'll really...be able to move?"

"An order from you won't get me to move..." He sighed, "but...if I had the energy to move...I might hurry up and leave."

"Well," She stated nervously, "if that's the case then..." Crawling back onto the bed, Sachiko inched herself closer to Shu and positioned herself onto his lap. Brushing the hair to one side of her neck, she leaned in closer. "...take as much as you need..."

"Ha," Shu laughed quietly, "I was right...you are more perverted than Yui - chan..."

"Um..." The girl blushed, "P - Please don't say things like that..."

Placing his hand behind her head, he pulled himself closer to her and pressed his nose beneath her jaw, inhaling. "Ha, you are a dirty girl aren't you?" He teased, noting how the girl shivered the moment he touched her, "Already you're getting hot."

"Mmm," Sachiko frowned. Closing her eyes, she braced herself for the pain that was to come.

*Lick* *Lick* *Kiss* *Kiss*

"Eh?!" The human blushed and squirmed in his grasp. "S - Shu - san? W - Why are you just licking -"

"...Only have the energy to taste the skin." He mumbled, his warm breath tickling the hairs on her neck, "Feeling sluggish..."

"Huh? B - But that's - gngh!" Sachiko flinched as the vampire's fangs finally pierced her skin. Reflexively, she grabbed a hold of his shirt, her body going stiff.

"Ha," He laughed quietly, his lips pulling into a smile against her skin, "Finally managed to bite down..." Pulling away, he licked the blood away from his lips.

"Um..." The green haired girl blushed again, her eyes widening.

Closing his eyes, Shu leaned in again, only this time, he pressed his lips against her throat, kissing the two puncture wounds on the side of her neck.

"Ah! S - Shu - san!" She exclaimed as he began sucking on the tender skin. "W - What are you - gngh!" She winced as he once again bit her and began sucking her blood.

"Ah," Shu sighed and leaned away, "I'm tired."

"Eh? What -" Sachiko stopped short when she saw the vampire close his eyes and relax against the headboard. Soon his breathing was coming out evenly, and Sachiko concluded that the vampire had indeed fallen asleep.

"Hm," The girl rubbed the sore spot on her neck, thankful that the wound had stopped bleeding rather quickly. Glancing at the vampire beside her, she couldn't help but be mesmerized by his peaceful sleeping face. "Ah," She sighed and, in a loving gesture, she moved a strand of hair out of his face, "Goodnight, Shu - san."

* * *

**Tada! :D That's the end of this little fic. Hope you all enjoyed. I hope to be posting more stories and updates soon! :D**

**~XxAshvampprincessxX**


End file.
